Une vie pour une autre
by Picotti
Summary: Et si la pierre de résurrection fonctionnait ? Harry pense que c'est le cas, mais que Dumbledore l'avait mal utilisée. Il a une théorie à son sujet. Pour que la Mort daigne rendre une âme alors il faut lui en donner une autre en échange. Mais l'idée même de sacrifier quelqu'un le rebute. Et pourtant...


_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture. Le sujet était : La pierre de résurrection fonctionne et pour l'utiliser, Harry doit sacrifier une vie._

* * *

 **Une vie pour une autre**

Il faisait sombre avec la tombée précoce de la nuit, aussi sombre que dans les pensées de Harry Potter. Assis sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard, il avait voulu savourer le silence mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir en paix. D'accord, Voldemort avait été vaincu et sa mort devait assurer les sorciers que jamais plus il ne reviendrait. D'accord, les aurors avaient investi les lieux et la plupart des Mangemorts était déjà en route pour Azkaban.

Mais Fred était mort. Remus aussi, Tonks, et même Colin Crivey. Il y avait eu beaucoup de victimes, beaucoup de sang versé et Harry pleurait ce soir sur chacune de ces pertes.

Entre ses mains, il tournait l'anneau qui avait conduit Dumbledore à sa perte. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'en débarrasser. Après s'être assuré que la partie d'âme que Voldemort y avait laissée ne s'y trouvait plus, il n'avait pas réussi à la faire disparaître. Il n'en avait évidemment pas touché un mot à Hermione. Ron aurait certainement pu comprendre mais pas elle, elle était la voix de la raison, celle qui tentait toujours de les ramener sur le droit chemin. Jamais elle ne cautionnerait une telle chose.

Pourtant, Harry était parti dans l'optique de la jeter dans un feu magique afin que plus personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus et puis il s'était demandé si une relique de la mort pourrait vraiment disparaître dans des flammes, même magiques. Et alors qu'il hésitait, une infime pensée s'était frayée un chemin dans son esprit : et si la pierre de résurrection fonctionnait encore ? Et si… et si Dumbledore s'était juste trompé sur son fonctionnement ? Il lui avait dit qu'il suffisait de la tourner trois fois en pensant très fort à la personne que l'on voulait ramener à la vie mais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, que celui ou celle que l'on ramenait d'entre les morts se trouvait entre les deux mondes.

Il soupira. Il avait terriblement envie d'essayer sa théorie selon quoi la mort ne relâcherait pas une âme si elle n'en recevait pas une en retour mais l'idée même de sacrifier une vie lui retournait l'estomac. S'il le faisait, s'il acceptait, alors il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Voldemort. Au loin, il vit arriver Ron et Hermione, main dans la main. Rapidement, il rangea l'anneau dans la poche de son pantalon.

« On t'a cherché partout, clama Ron avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Tu te caches ? »

Harry répondit par un autre sourire mais qui fut bien loin de faire écho à celui de son ami. Le sien était fade, forcé. Hermione lâcha la main de Ron pour venir s'asseoir auprès de lui. Beaucoup de familles avaient été brisées par la guerre, notamment les Weasley qui avaient perdu l'un de leurs membres mais au sein de toute cette horreur, depuis quelques jours à Poudlard, quelques couples s'étaient formés. C'était ainsi que Harry avait pu voir Padma – ou bien était-ce Parvati ? – dans les bras d'un dénommé Marcus Belby et Seamus et Lavande restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Le professeur McGonagall avait exceptionnellement laissé les portes de l'école ouvertes, même à ceux qui n'étaient plus élèves, afin de panser les blessures de chacun. Pour la première fois de toute l'histoire, Poudlard ne fermerait pas pour l'été. Et d'ailleurs, tous se demandaient si la scolarité allait reprendre en septembre. Plusieurs parties du château avaient été détruites.

« J'ai failli mourir sous un pan de mur ! s'était écrié Seamus. Si je n'avais pas fait un pas de côté, j'aurais eu la mort la plus stupide de Poudlard : écrasé par des pierres ! »

Il en riait, mais Harry se doutait que c'était pour ne pas en pleurer. Tous avaient frôlé la mort, tous revenaient de loin.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Hermione.

_Pas trop mal je suppose. (il soupira) En réalité je me sens vide, comme si la mort de Voldemort m'avait laissé sans but.

_ Tu as Ginny, souffla-t-elle, et Ron et moi et tous les autres autour de toi, tu as d'autres priorités maintenant. »

Il acquiesça, tâtant la forme de la pierre de résurrection au-travers de la toile de son jean beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il lui semblait que le temps où il pestait contre sa tante Pétunia parce qu'il devait porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley était à des années lumières.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un nouveau départ. Dites, si vous deviez ramener une personne à la vie, qui choisiriez-vous ?

_ Fred, répondit Ron sans hésiter. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle avait tout à coup l'air préoccupé.

« Je ne sais pas Harry, je suppose que je choisirais Fred aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie et que même si on le pouvait ce serait de la magie noire. »

Il pinça les lèvres. Non, elle ne comprendrait pas.

« Je demandais comme ça. Bien sûr, je pense que je ramènerais Fred moi aussi. »

Il se leva de son banc.

« Je suis désolé, je…

_ … voudrais être seul, termina Hermione avec un petit sourire. Bien sûr. Si tu nous cherches, nous serons dans le parc. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Harry s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. La mort de Fred avait été un terrible choc pour lui aussi et il avait pleuré la disparition d'un frère, à l'image des autres membres de la famille Weasley. Et pourtant, il avait menti. S'il devait ramener quelqu'un à la vie, ce ne serait pas lui. Ce serait sa mère. Il avait un moment hésité entre son père et sa mère et il avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur sa mère, non pas que son père soit moins important ou qu'il ait moins d'affection pour lui mais simplement parce qu'un enfant a toujours besoin de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il s'estima loin des regards indiscrets, il tira la pierre de résurrection de sa poche. Il pensait à sa mère. Il avait tellement envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de la connaître, de sentir la chaleur de son corps l'entourer. Il rêvait d'une vie d'adolescent normal, de gâteaux que l'on aurait confectionnés rien que pour lui et non pas dont on lui aurait fait grâce parce que son cousin n'en voulait pas – comme la fois où la tante Pétunia avait mis de la crème de marrons dans un cake et que Dudley en avait presque fait une maladie parce qu'il aurait préféré de la confiture de fraises.

« Je voudrais tant que tu reviennes maman. »

Et en lui-même, il pensa que s'il devait sacrifier quelqu'un alors ce pourrait être…

« Je suis là mon chat. »

Harry sursauta. Il se retourna et sentit comme une main invisible l'écraser. Dans ses oreilles, ne retentit plus que les battements précipités de son cœur. Sa vision se faisait floue, il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses jambes lui semblaient tout à coup faibles, tellement faibles.

Devant lui, se tenait sa mère. Il ne l'avait jamais vue autrement qu'en photo mais il savait que c'était elle. Des fils argentés parsemaient sa chevelure auburn. Ses yeux verts étaient étincelants de joie, son regard était parfaitement clair et pas voilé comme l'avait été celui de la petite sœur de Dumbledore. Quelques petites rides cernaient ses yeux. Elle était là, devant lui, souriante. Alors sans hésiter, sans perdre la moindre seconde, Harry lâcha la pierre qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains et se précipita dans ses bras. Il entendit battre son cœur, sentit la chaleur de son corps. Ses cheveux sentaient le shampoing à l'amande et sa peau avait une légère odeur de gel douche à la vanille. Le tissu de sa robe était velouté. Tout était réel. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait retrouvé sa mère. La pierre avait marché et…

Un cri retentit dans le parc, si proche de lui. Malgré la joie d'être avec sa mère, il fut intrigué et s'écarta légèrement de ses bras. Lily lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il faisait presque sa taille. Encore un peu, et il la dépasserait sûrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

« Une vie pour une autre, Harry. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

En un éclair, la joie d'avoir retrouvé la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue s'effaça et une terrible douleur lui perça le cœur.

« Non ! »

Il sentit un filet de sueur glacée s'écouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je ne l'ai pas activé, je n'ai pas dit la formule.

_ Mais tu l'as voulu très fort Harry et tu as tourné la pierre dans ta main. C'est le marché, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

Il se mit à trembler. Un goût de bile amère lui monta à la gorge et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas vomir sur place. Cette fois-ci les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Toute sa joie avait disparu. Au loin, il entendit des cris et des clameurs. Il ne connaissait pas les détails mais il savait ce qui s'était passé. Il savait qui venait d'être emporté par la mort. Les jambes tremblantes, il se mit en route, suivant les cris, oubliant momentanément sa mère qui le suivit, de la tristesse plein les yeux. Il marcha durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité puis il trouva un attroupement. Une fille était en train de pleurer contre l'épaule d'un garçon. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Pansy Parkinson.

A son arrivée, elle leva la tête et s'essuya brièvement les paupières sur le dos de sa main.

« Tout allait bien, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, puis il s'est effondré. On n'arrive pas à le réanimer. »

Harry savait qu'ils pourraient utiliser tous les sorts et toutes les potions de la création, ils n'arriveraient jamais à ramener à la vie celui qu'il venait de donner à la Mort. Il s'approcha de la silhouette étendue dans l'herbe. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Ses lèvres étaient restées figées sur un dernier souffle qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Il avait été fauché si soudainement qu'il gardait sur le visage comme un air surpris. Il était certainement tombé très vite mais une brindille s'était néanmoins accrochée à ses cheveux, détonnant avec son allure toujours si bien soignée. Harry observa ses joues pâles, ses cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés, ses yeux fixés sur le néant. Une sensation de vide lui creusa la poitrine.

Il avait tué Draco Malfoy. Alors il s'effondra sur les genoux, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

Il saisit la main glacée entre ses siennes. Il n'avait jamais été intime avec lui et pourtant s'il avait accepté la main tendue lors de son premier jour d'école, il serait peut-être devenu son meilleur ami. Le destin dépendait souvent d'une toute petite décision. Il ferma les yeux.

« Je regrette. »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sous les regards de tous ceux qui les entouraient, il leva les yeux vers sa mère. Pour la plupart des gens ici présents, elle n'était qu'une inconnue et tous devaient penser qu'il s'accuser à tort de la mort de Malfoy.

Il se redressa et elle passa le bras autour de ses épaules. Ils s'éloignèrent en silence. Harry avait retrouvé sa mère et c'était certainement la plus belle chose qui lui était jamais arrivée mais il avait sacrifié la vie de Draco Malfoy et il lui faudrait vivre avec cela toute sa vie. Il se promit de ne jamais oublier et d'honorer le sacrifice qui avait été fait. Il se promit également de corriger l'affront qu'il avait fait à la famille du jeune homme même si, il le savait, jamais il ne serait pardonnable.


End file.
